Information may be sent through a network using a network address. For example, a router may receive information that is to be routed to another network device. The router may use a network address, such as a destination address, to search for the appropriate routing information. As the size of the network increases, however, a router may have less search time to route the information. Therefore, there may be a need to reduce search time for routing information that may result in the faster processing of packets.